Back to Academy: Again!
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: kelanjutan Back to Academy. Bersetting 4 tahun setelah winter war.


Mina... kusa balik lagi dengan Back To Academy: Again? *digaplokin pake sendal butut*

Untuk fic ini kusa akan mengabaikan semua plot BLEACH yang di buat Tite Kubo setelah winter war

Fic ini mengambil seting satu tahun setelah kelulusan Touya dan Masaru, atau empat tahun setelah winter war. Dalam fic ini Ichigo adalah taichou baru divisi lima, dan Gin adalah orang tua Toushiro.

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *berteriak penuh putus asa*

Warning: OC dan OOC tumbuh subur bagai jamur di musim hujan

**Back To Academy: Again?**

Seorang pemuda dengan berjalan dengan langkah penuh semangat menyusuri koridor akademi shino. Hakama hitamnya melambai-lambai, mengeluakan suara kain bergesrekan di setiap langkah lebarnya. Rambutnya yang orange sangat mencolok membuat para siswa akademi yang di koridor mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada sang pemuda. Kemudian sebuah senyuman terbesit di wajah tampan sang pemuda berambut orange itu ketika ia sampai di tempat yang ditujunya. Kemudian dengan bersemangat ia menggeser pintu kayu di hadapannya.

"Yosh... namaku Akiyama Kaito. Aku akan menjadi penganti guru zanjutsu* kalian untuk sementara." Kata sang pemuda berambut orange dengan bersemangat sambil mengacungkan shinai** yang dibawanya kepada sekelompok siswa yang duduk bersila mengelilingi ruangan itu.

Semua mata dalam doujo tertuju kepada sang pemuda berambut orange itu. Beberapa siswa menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan beberapa lagi mulai berbisik-bisik. Tetapi sang pemuda berambut orange itu tak memperdulikannya karena mata coklatnya sibuk mencari seseorang yang ia kenal dalam ruangan itu. kemudian ia menyengir lebar ketika matanya menangkap apa yang dicarinya, seorang remaja berambut putih yang sangat familiar baginya.

Chapter: 1 (Again?)

"Hoi... Shiroki." Panggil pemuda berambut orange kepada salah satu siswanya ketika pelajaran zanjutsu telah selesai. Para siswa yang lain mulai meninggalkan doujo itu untuk berganti pakaian dan mempersiapkan diri untuk kelas selanjutnya.

Kemudian seorang remaja berambut putih yang merasa dipanggil namanya, membalikan tubuhnya kepada guru janzutsunya. Ia melipat kedua tangan langsingnya di depan tubuh kecilnya dan menatap tajam pemuda berambut orange di hadapannya dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah, "Apa maumu, Akiyama Kaito?" tanya sang remaja berambut putih itu dengan dingin.

"Oi... Toushiro! Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama itu ketika tidak ada orang lain di sekitar kita kan?" Protes sang pemuda berambut orange itu sambil mengkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Menjadi guru pengganti zanjutsu lebih melelehkan dari pada yang ia duga.

Toushiro menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia menyandarkan punggung kecilnya pada dinding kayu di belakangnya. Ia mengangkat tangan langsingnya untuk mengelap keringat di belakang lehernya. Ketika ia melakukan hal itu tanpa sengaja atasannya merosot dari pundaknya, menampakkan leher dan pundak kecil yang berkilauan karena keringat, "Kau terlalu lengah Kurosaki! Misi kita kali ini lebih rumit dan sulit dari pada misi kita sebelumnya. Kita harus lebih waspada. Sebisa mungkin, kita harus menjaga jarak agar kita tidak di curigai!" Kata Toushiro.

"Apa kau dengar aku, Kurosaki?" tanya Toushiro ketika sang pemuda berambut orange tidak merespon ucapannya sedikitpun. Kemudian mata emeraldnya berdenyit-denyit kesal ketika mendapati sang pemuda di hadapannya menatap pundak dan lehernya dengan mulut ternganga bagai ikan koi, "Apa yang kau lihat hentai?" tanya Toushiro kesal sambil meninju wajah Ichigo. Kemudian dengan wajah merona ia memperbaiki pakaiannya.

Empat tahun sejak winter war berakhir. Hitsugaya Toushiro, taichou divisi sepuluh tidak mengalami perubahan berarti. Rambut putihnya yang bagai salju masih tetap melawan gravitasi dan mata emeraldnya tetap indah seperti sebelumnya. Meskipun sang chibi taichou kini bertambah tinggi, ia tetap menjadi taichou termungil diantara taichou lainnya, yang membuatnya kesal setiap kali mengingatnya.

"Uh'uh... maaf aku tidak dengar. Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo sambil memegang hidungnya yang mimisan, entah karena ditinju Toushiro atau karena melihat tubuh eksotis sang taichou mungil.

Mata Toushiro kembali berdenyit-denyit kesal, 'Tidak bisa ku percaya! Orang ini adalah taichou divisi lima.' Kata Toushiro dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kurosaki Ichigo, sang pahlawan winter war yang berjasa mengalahkan Aizen diberi penghargaan oleh Soul Society untuk menjadi taichou baru divisi lima. Tidak seperti taichou dari divisi sepuluh yang tetap imut dan mungil, sang remaja berambut orange itu mengalami perubahan sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Ichigo bukan lagi seorang remaja tampan yang keras kepala dan urakkan, kini ia tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, sangat Keras kepala dan amat sangat urakkan.

Toushiro menghela nafasnya, "Intinya, kau jangan terlalu dekat denganku, mengerti!" jelas Toushiro singkat. Ia malas mengulang apa yang sudah susah payah ia jelaskan sebelumnya. Setelah itu sang taichou mungil pergi meninggalkan Ichigo untuk menuju kelas selanjutnya.

~H~

Toushiro menghela nafasnya. Mata emeralnya terus menatap buku pelajaran di tangannya, tetapi pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Ia memikirkan seekor naga birunya yang ia titipkan didivisi satu, 'Apa yang sedang Hyourinmaru lakukan ya? Semoga dia tidak menangis dan bisa berteman baik dengan Raijin dan Zangetsu.' Kata Toushiro dalam hati mengingat sang naga es menangis bombay dan mengeluntung-gluntung di dalam inner worldnya di hari ia mendapatkan misi menyusup ke akademi lagi. Walaupun sang naga es sangat cerewet dan sedikit menjengkelkan, tetapi Toushiro sangat merindukan keberadaan sang naga es di dalam inner worldnya. Tanpa sadar Toushiro meremas buku di tangannya, kesal mengingat rapat penentuan taichou yang akan dikirim untuk menjalankan misi menyusup ke dalam akademi.

Rapat taichou...

"Taichou sekalian..." soutaichou membuka rapat, "aku memanggil kalian dalam rapat kali ini untuk membicarakan masalah perselisihan yang terjadi diantara dua keluarga bangsawan Seireitei, keluarga Izanagi dan keluarga Kuchiki."

Selesai soutaichou berbicara, semua mata dalam ruangan itu tertuju kepada sang bangsawan berambut hitam yang dimaksud.

Kuchiki Byakuya, taichou divisi enam sekaligus kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang selalu berwajah kalem, mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali membuka mata abu-abunya dan menghela nafasnya. Setelah itu ia memulai kisah perselisihan yang terjadi antara keluarganya dan keluarga Izanagi.

"Sebenarnya, perselisihan antara keluarga Kuchiki dan Izanagi sudah lama terjadi. Perselisihan itu tidak pernah dibawa ke permukaan dan menjadi aib antara dua keluarga. Tetapi baru-baru ini, keluarga Izanagi menuduh keluarga Kuchiki melakukan penyerangan kepada calon kepala keluarga mereka yang sedang belajar di akademi shinou."

Mendengar penjelasan Byakuya yang bagaikan cerita legenda, sang soutaichou tertidur sedangkan taichou yang lain manggut-manggut antara mengantuk dan mengerti.

"Uh'uh... Lalu apa hubungan masalah keluarga Kuchiki-taichou dengan rapat kali ini?" tanya taichou baru divisi lima, Kurosaki Ichigo. Lalu semua taichou minus Byakuya, manggut-manggut setuju dengan Ichigo. Beberapa taichou bahkan memuji pertanyaan Ichigo dalam hati.

"Pertanyaan bagus!" kata soutaichou, yang tiba-tiba terbangun, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Ichigo.

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku memanggil kalian semua untuk menjadikan salah satu diantara kalian menjadi tumbal untuk menyusup dan menyelidiki misteri penyerangan ini ke akademi Shinou." Kata soutaichou dengan menekankan kata 'tumbal'. Lalu, semua matapun tertuju pada taichou termungil di gotei tiga belas yang wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi putih seperti kapas.

"Kalau soal hal menyusup kedalam akademi, kita kan sudah memiliki orang yang berpengalaman." Kata Kyouraku sambil pura-pura tidak melihat death glare sang taichou mungil yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Kami yang sudah berumur ini tidak mungkin bisa menyusup di antara kalangan anak muda di akademi." Kata Ukitake sambil memasang wajah memelas kepada sang taichou mungil dan pura-pura batuk-batuk.

"Betul sekali! Hanya Hitsugaya-taichou yang cocok dengan misi ini." tambah Soi Fon. Ia yang juga bertubuh kecil khawatir misi laknat itu beralih kepadanya jika Toushiro menolaknya. Lalu taichou yang lain pun manggut-manggut setuju dengan Soi Fon. Tak ada satupun taichou di dalam ruangan itu yang mau menjalankan misi terkutuk itu.

Tiba-tiba, suhu dalam ruangan itu turun beberapa derajat. Lantai dan dindingpun mulai terlapisi es tipis yang tercipta oleh reiatsu zanpakuto sang taichou mungil berambut putih yang menolak berpisah dengan masternya lagi. Didalam inner world, sang naga es biru mengadakan unjuk rasa menolak pengiriman masternya ke akademi Shinou dengan membawa spanduk juga poster yang terbuat dari es dan salju.

"Aku menolaknya!" Kata Toushiro dengan nada dingin. Mendengar pernyataan sang master, Hyourinmaru menari-nari girang di dalam inner worldnya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, jika masalah perselisihan ini dibiarkan begitu saja, maka Seiretei bisa menjadi medan perang dua bangsawan besar." kata Byakuya dengan wajah memelas.

Sementara sang taichou mungil jaw drop melihat bangsawan kuchiki yang kaku dan dingin memasang wajah memelas kepadanya, taichou yang lain sibuk memdokumentasikan kejadian bersejarah itu.

Toushiro melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak mengutus Rukia atau anggota keluarga kuchiki yang lain untuk menyelidiki masalah itu?" protes sang taichou mungil. Di dalam inner worldnya Hyourinmaru menganggukan kepalanya antusias dengan pernyataan masternya.

"Jika kami mengutus salah satu dari keluarga kami, sang pelaku penyerangan yang asli pasti langsung mengenalinya, dan menghindar," jelas Byakuya, "Lagi pula mengirim keluarga Kuchiki ke akademi sama saja dengan memberi bukti bahwa kami yang melakukan penyerangan tersebut."

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" panggil soutaichou sambil menepuk pundak sang taichou mungil, "Tenang saja! Kau tidak akan sendiri melaksanakan misi ini karena aku juga akan mengutus taichou lain untuk membantumu." Kata soutaichou yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Toushiro.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" kata Toushiro keras kepala sambil melembungkan pipinya. Sementara itu Hyourinmaru terus memberikan semangat dan dukungannya kepada masternya untuk menolak misi itu.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Tiba-tiba sang taichou mungil berhadapan dengan wajah sang soutaichou yang mencengkram kedua pundaknya, "kau maukan melaksanakan misi ini? M-A-U KAN?" tanya soutaichou sambil tersenyum ala Unohana.

Melihat senyuman sugestif nan menyeramkan itu, akhirnya sang taichou mungil tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melaksanakan misi itu, "Hai..." jawab Toushiro pelan dan lemas sambil mencoba tidak memperdulikan banjir air mata di dalam inner worldnya.

End flashback...

"Yukimura-kun... Yukimura Shiroki-kun..." panggil seseorang.

Lalu Toushiro terpejat dari lamunannya dan bertatapan dengan mata emerald yang menatapnya khawatir. Mata itu adalah milik guru kidou berambut perak yang dikenal sebagai Ichizaki kamui oleh para siswa akademi, atau Ichimaru Gin oleh Toushiro.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Shiroki-kun?" tanya Gin khawatir.

Pasca winter war, Ichimaru Gin dinyatakan tidak bersalah oleh Soul Society. Ia terbukti hanya pura-pura membantu Aizen hanya demi melindungi kekasih dan putranya yang sangat ia cintai. Walaupun Gin tidak bersalah, tetapi ia yang sudah kehilangan banyak kepercayaan tidak bisa dipercaya lagi untuk menjadi salah satu dari shinigami. Oleh karena itu, setelah ia pulih dari lukanya, Gin ditugaskan untuk menjadi seorang guru kidou di akademi Shinou dan menyamarkan namanya menjadi Ichizaki Kamui.

"Uh'uh... maaf aku melamun." jawab Toushiro dengan wajah merona menyadari seluruh pandangan penghuni kelas tertuju padanya. Lalu kemudian Gin tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Toushiro menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. Dari sudut matanya, ia memperhatikan punggung Gin yang sedang dengan tekun mengajarkan teori kidou kepada para siswanya. Sebuah pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuat Toushiro menjadi bangga dengan pria berambut perak itu.

Ichimaru Gin adalah ayah kandungnya dan Rangiku adalah ibunya, saat Toushiro sewaktu pertama kali mengetahui hal itu, Toushiro sangat marah dan menolak Gin sebagai ayahnya. Tetapi dengan berjalannya waktu, Toushiro yang merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah perlahan bisa menerima Gin sebagai ayahnya.

Karena Toushiro terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, tanpa terasa bel tanda pelajaran berakhirpun berbunyi. Lalu dengan segera, para siswa meninggalkan ruang kelas untuk kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing karena pelajaran tadi adalah pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini.

Ketika Toushiro hendak meninggalkan ruang kelas, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh seorang remaja berambut dan bermata biru yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya, yang tiba-tiba melompat dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dibelakang remaja berambut biru itu, remaja lain bermata emas yang memiliki wajah dan warna rambut yang sama dengan sang remaja berambut biru menatap Toushiro dengan tatapan dingin.

Toushiro mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Kedua anak kembar itu adalah calon kepala keluarga bangsawan Izanagi yang menjadi biang dari misinya kali ini, Izanagi Aoi dan Izanagi Kio.

~H~

*Pengetahuan dasar shinigami, teknik bertarung menggunakan pedang.

**Pedang bambu yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan kendo.

~H~

Hai mina... XD

Akhirnya kusa bisa publish Back To Academy: Again?

Gomen untuk semua yang sudah lama menantikan fic ini publish

Di series sebelumnya, kusa mendelet ver kedua Back to Academy karena kusa ingin membuat cerita ini. setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kesampaian juga kusa mempublish fic ini... XD *digaplokin*

Gomen... untuk homor, kusa ga bisa membuat seperti series pertamanya (tapi kusa usahain deh!)

Untuk series kedua ini , Kusa juga mau ngadain Radio Kusa (RadiKusa) seperti series pertamanya.

Bintang tamu chappy depan Izanagi Aoi sama Kio. Yang punya pertanyaan, silahkan tanya kepada mereka... XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
